Wait wait wait, What?
by Danger All Around
Summary: Learn the story of Takagi's past that you would never have even guessed. P.S. Even though it is labeled mystery/crime there is still romance between Takagi and Satou, obviously. CAUTION: THIS IS RATED T FOR STRONG LANGUAGE AND NO OTHER REASON! -Sort of on Hiatus but really it's just writer's block for this story in particular- a.k.a -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Blackmail

"Why is he here?" Inspector Megure asked, pointing to Conan, who was standing at Takagi's feet.

"Why did I bring him?" Takagi scratched his chin in thought.

"Because you think he'll be of help with the case?" Satou asked.

"No," Takagi kept thinking.

"Because I'm blackmailing you?" Conan chimed in.

"That was it!" Takagi said as though a light bulb just went off in his head.

"What are you blackmailing him with?" Satou asked.

"A secret," Conan smiled deviously.

"What kind of secret?" Satou kneeled by his side. "You can tell me can't you?"

"Well…" Conan pondered the idea.

"No he can't!" Takagi inserted himself in the conversation, taking Conan in his arms and carrying him to the other side of the room before he returned to Officer Satou.

"Well!" Officer Satou huffed.

"Sorry!" Takagi flashed an awkward toothy grin that wasn't quite… him.

Officer Satou kept glancing over at Takagi throughout the case which made it hard for her to focus, but Takagi seemed quite fine on the other hand as though he was already used to keeping this secret from her.

AT THE POLICE OFFICE

"No way" Satou heard Takagi object just down the hall about a meter or so.

"Fine then!" Chiba retorted. "Maybe I'll just tell Satou that-"

"Okay!" Takagi cut in, defeated.

"Hmm" Officer Satou thought "If I can't get the information out of Conan, maybe I can get it out of Chiba" An evil smile spread across her face "Yes, definitely!"

"No way!" Chiba made a big fat 'X' with his arms. "That information is capital 'C' classified!"

"Please!" Satou begged. "Will you at least tell me why it's so important that it stays a secret?"

"Sorry!" Chiba smiled sadly. He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "But here's his address if you want to confront him face to face about this!"

AT TAKAGI'S APARTMENT

"Chiba?" Officer Satou asked as the large bodied police officer opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Chiba said making some of the toothpaste run out of the edge of his mouth.

"But you said this was Takagi's address!" She waved the paper angrily in his face "I know this is a secret but was it really necessary to give me-"

"We board!" Takagi cut in before she could get too angry.

"Well then will you tell me-" She only got so far in before Takagi cut her off again.

"Sorry can't talk I'm…" He held out the 'M' sound for a long time before saying "In the shower" He finished in a quieter voice, "Or something like that"

"But you're not in the-" She only got that much out before he slammed the door in her face.

"FINE!" She shouted through the door. "You don't think I can figure this out? I'm a fucking detective!"


	2. Chapter 2: I should get a new job

Chapter 2: I should get a new job

Takagi stood there in silence for several moments after he heard officer Satou stomping down the steps.

"That was too close!" The girl just several inches shorter than Takagi, not to mention with similar features.

"Alright," Takagi shooed her toward the bedroom. "Isn't it past your bedtime or something?"

"Hey!" Sarah dug her heels into the floor, which wasn't hard to do since the wood was rotting. "You don't get to tell me when to go to bed, I'm oldest!" She reached her arm up at an awkward angle just so she could rest her elbow on his shoulder and feel tall.

"You may be the oldest but you're definitely the least mature!" Takagi glared.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Here we go again!"

OUTSIDE THE BUILDING

"Wait a minute…" Satou thought aloud. "I don't have a clue where to start!" She ran her fingers through her short hair in hopes that something, anything would click with her.

"If you can't figure out something so minor then maybe you should consider another career path!" Yumi said angrily, fed up with all the talk about the same person who was stealing her best friend.

"Maybe," Satou rested her chin in her palm with her elbow firmly planted on her knee. She gazed out he window, "Maybe…"

INSIDE THE APARTMENT

"Chiba Jonathan is being mean to me again!" She clung onto Chiba's sleeve.

"First of all!" Takagi pointed angrily at the skinny girl that stood before him, "You're in no way proving your point by hiding behind Chiba" He rolled his eyes as she clung to the fat detective's arm tighter.

"Jonathan!" Sarah started to object.

"Don't call me that!" He intervened, Takagi was starting to lose his temper. "That's not my name, not anymore…"

CHAPTER END


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Drift Away from Me

Before I start the chapter I would like to say, that some people that are reading this story are apparently really good at guessing because some of the things in a review predicting what was going to happen next were spot on. But you didn't have everything that was going on in there! Seriously though there's a lot of shit in here and mini plot lines that don't relate to each other! Also please don't read through the reviews just to try and figure out who's comment it was, What a waste!

Chapter 3: Don't Drift Away From Me

OUTSIDE A STORE OF SOMEKIND

"Listen to me!" Sarah said grabbing Takagi by the collar of his shirt. "If you don't-" She pushed him backward, almost making him fall into the street.

"Oww!" Takagi said after he toppled over. "That was-" But he to stopped in his tracked as he noticed the easily recognizable figure from down the block. "Oh shit!" He muttered under his breath as he grabbed Sarah's arm and started walking her toward the corner.

"Jonathan?" She was visibly shaking. "I'm scared"

"Don't be!" Takagi held her arm tighter "And don't call me Jonathan!" He pulled her around a corner, tugging her arm more roughly than he had intended. "Sorry," He murmured as she rubbed the newly made bruise just below her shoulder.

"I think we'll have trouble this way also…" Sarah pointed toward officer Satou walking down the block.

"Huh?" Takagi said "What's she doing here…" He trailed off. _Wait a minute… _He though "I'm supposed to be at work!" He dashed down the sidewalk.

"Fine just leave me here," Sarah kicked a small stone. "Didn't even give me a goodbye kiss…"

AT THE POLICE STATION

"Will everyone please come to the break room for an important…ish announcement!" Inspector Megure called over the intercom.

Takagi turned to officer Satou, "We have an intercom?"

"Humph!" she folded her arms and didn't respond, same as she had been doing for the last few days.

"Fine then," Takagi sighed and kept walking.

"Alright!" Inspector Megure said once all the employees had gathered. "Since, apparently, almost none of the workers at this branch of the police station have children, we're not having a bring your child to work day."

The few people that actually had children sighed.

"We're having a bring your child, or parent to work day!"

Most people smiled and nodded in approval or gave out a small cheer. Except for Takagi who sunk his head in despair.

"That's rough bro!" Chiba patted him on the back as he walked passed him on his way toward his work station.

"Ha ha" Takagi laughed hollowly. "You are a comedy wizard!"

The corners of Chiba's lips curled "Who's laughing?" He chuckled slightly, which wasn't too unexpected given how hard he was trying not to laugh right in his best friend's face.

"You are!" Takagi snapped.

AT THE POLICE STATION; THE NEXT DAY

"Where's Takagi, Have you seen him today?" Satou went up to Inspector Megure at the beginning of her lunch break.

"He's over there," He pointed toward the door.

Takagi noticed Satou as he was closing the door with his foot. He held up the two boxes from the convenience store. "I got lunch he said, dropping one in her hands.

"Where are your parents?" Satou asked ignoring the kind gesture.

"Finally talking to me are we now?" Takagi narrowed his gaze.

"So where are your parents?" Satou repeated. She wanted to make sure he couldn't dodge the truth any more, she wanted answers and she wanted them now!

"Sishetnder" Takagi muttered something undistinguishable.

"Sorry," Officer Satou placed one hand firmly on her hip, "You're going to have to speak a bit louder!" Satou couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth, this was most hostile she'd ever been toward Takagi, she- she loved him! And treating him this way despite that, even though she wanted the cruel words to stop she kept talking. "Presuming you're willing to tell me, which, you usually aren't. What clever method are you going to use to evade the topic this time?" She didn't notice the volume of her voice steadily rising, but even if she did she wouldn't have cared.

"'Bout six feet under!" Takagi stated firmly in English.

"Wait," Satou said, trying to comprehend what was going on. "you mean-"

"Yes," Takagi cut in. He took a deep breath, "Yes,"

The way he walked away from her was different than any other time. Somehow it seemed that no matter what she said he would just ignore her words. And no matter how much she tried to run after him, he'd just keep drifting farther and farther away. _Don't go, Don't drift away, Don't leave me. These thoughts kept running through her head as she tried to comprehend what just happened._

"_Please" The words slipped through her lips as her knees gave way and she fell into unconsciousness. Through hours of restless sleep, the people watching over her couldn't figure out why, of all the things she could've said (Though they didn't hear the argument), she just kept saying "Don't' drift away from me, don't ever leave my side!"_


	4. Chapter 4: Make a Break for It

I am really sorry this chapter turned out so short! So please don't hate me!

Chapter 4: Make a break for it!

AT THE POLICE OFFICE

"Excuse me…" A large man strolled up to the front desk.

"Y-yes!?" The newest recruit on the police force, Sarah, said.

"I'd like to file a missing persons report," He almost chuckled as he spoke.

"Yes sir," Sarah said as small droplets of sweat beaded down her forehead. She stepped out from behind her desk and led the man to the end of the longest hallway. "Oh I went the wrong way! Hold in fir just a moment while text my coworker for help!"

AT TAKAGI'S APARTMENT

Takagi sat staring at his ceiling planning on doing something for his day off but never getting around to it.

"Waah!" He jumped as the phone in his pocket went off.

"What what is it!?" Chiba burst through the door.

"Sorry," Takagi said as he checked the message on his phone. "What a weirdo," He mumbled to himself as he ignored the message on his phone reading 'run for your life'


	5. Chapter 5: Savior

I know, I know and I can't apologize enough about how long it took me to get you this chapter but I'm trying, I really am.

Chapter 5: Savior

AT THE POLICE STATION

"I'm sorry what?" Satou had the bulky man repeat his request for the umpteenth time.

"I would like to file a missing persons report for my son Wataru Takagi. He's been missing for since he was only a small child," The man wrung his hand in such a worried manner that no one would ever be able to tell if he was lying.

"I doubt that," Satou muttered as she shook her head side to side and started filling out the paperwork for the report.

"What was that?" The keen eared man raised an eyebrow indignantly.

"Nothing," Satou sighed. "I just think that there's some kind of mistake!"

"Could _you know where my son is by any chance?" The man folded his hands together, hoping, praying, that the answer was yes._

"_Yeah maybe…" Satou ran her fingers through her hair._

"_R-really!?" The man was practically jumping for joy. _

"_Really?" Sarah grumbled as she bit of the tip of another one of her nails that were growing ever shorter in these kinds of situations. She didn't like this, she was torn between keeping her promise and saving the life of the person she had made the promise to. She had always hated decision making, she always chose wrong._

"_Yeah," Satou muttered in a far away, lost almost, tone of voice, still a bit dazed by the whole situation. She quickly snapped back to reality and scribbled something that Sarah was so desperate to see that she was almost tempted to take the paper out of Satou's cold, dead, hands and run out the door with it, obviously not coming back._

"_Here!" Officer Satou thrust the paper toward him and said, "That paper has his address on it, please report back here when you get done talking to him so I can finish filling out his paperwork"_

"_Thank you!" The man bowed deeply and then turned nearly skipping out the door._

_Sarah stood in silence for three seconds after the boom of the door closing behind the man before she dashed over and wrenched on the door handle, tears streaming down her cheeks as she attempted to pry the heavy double doors open._

"_Sarah!" Officer Satou ran to her side, taking the attention of a large percent of the police force with her. "What has gotten into you?"_

"_I have to help him!" She hiccupped as she tried over and over again to pull open the push doors._

"_Who?" Satou put her face in Sarah's line of eyesight to try and distract her from her hopeless task. "The man that just came in?"_

"_No" She coughed as her own tears ran down her throat. "Takagi," It finally occurred to her what the issue with the door was so she pushed the door open and ran out. Followed by Satou who was now crying too._

"_Takagi," She whispered to the wind, "Hold on for just a few moments longer and I'll save you" She swallowed what was a poisonous mixture of her pride and fear, "I hope…"_


	6. Chapter 6: One hell of a show

Chapter 6: One hell of a show

ON A SIDEWALK, OR ROAD, OR SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW

"Well since we have time," Satou panted as she and Sarah made a mad dash for Takagi's apartment. "Would you mind telling me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"You seem mad," Sarah blinked twice, pulling off her 'clueless' face quite well.

"DAMN RIGHT I'M MAD!" Satou continued shouting.

"Now isn't exactly the ideal time to explain!" Sarah gasped for air as she led Officer Satou up the rickety old staircase that led to the third floor, where Takagi's gross old apartment. She stuck her heels into the ground and skidded to a halt just in front of Takagi's door. She took the key from under the welcome mat and entered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Takagi set his book aside and shooed the cat off his lap. "Haven't you two ever heard of this new thing called;" He paused for 'dramatic effect' "Knocking!" He inserted his own ooh's and ahh's.

"We beat him here!?" Sarah slammed the door behind her and closed all three of the sliding locks to find that they were all broken. "What a crummy apartment," She complained.

"Tell me about it," Chiba agreed.

"I'll go see if I can get the stove to work so I can make some tea!" Takagi called, already halfway to the kitchen.

"I hate this apartment," Satou stared disapprovingly at the beat up, old, plywood door.

"That's why I only stay here on weekends," Chiba said, fondly patting the crumbling, crusty, stained, old, drywall.

"Where do you stay during the week?" Satou cocked her head to one side.

"Err," Chiba was just about ready to kick himself for being so stupid. _She's a detective for crying out loud! _Chiba thought _How could I possibly think that she would just let a comment like that slide over? God why am I so stupid?!_

"_So…" Satou tapped her foot impatiently._

"_I stay in my own apartment," Chiba sighed in defeat. "The only reason I stay here at all as Takagi can't afford his own apartment and staying here on weekends is the only way I can convince him to let me help him pay rent!"_

_Takagi dropped the tea on the table, drawing attention with the sound of clattering china. "That was a secret, was past tense obviously," He walked down the hall and slammed the bedroom door shut. Chiba was an even better actor then he had expected. He smiled as his big, old golden retriever name Jeanette started nibbling at the ankle of his jeans. He scratched Jeanette behind the ears as he said, "Chiba put on one hell of a show"_

_CHAPTER END_


	7. Chapter 7: No fucking way

I would like to make a shout out to one of my fans before I start the chapter. So here it goes: Dear undertakers app, damn you're good! Although it's not quite the same as what I had in mind, some it is close!

Chapter 7: No Fucking Way

AT THE APARTMENT

"That's what this whole mess has been about?" Satou whispered angrily. "The 'big secret' is that he's poor? That's ridiculous!" She was furious.

"Don't get mad at me!" Chiba took a step back as an extra precaution. "It's Takagi that wanted to keep it a secret!"

"So you couldn't have told me that!?" There was practically steam coming out of Satou's ears at this point, and she was getting more mad by the second.

"It was really important to him!" Chiba was now shouting too, just because if he didn't he would feel like he was loosing the argument. "Even though I didn't know why that doesn't give me the right to do something I know will hurt him!"

"And the award goes to," Takagi muttered to himself as he listened to the argumentative bunch.

"HEY WATARU!" A familiar voice shouted, his voice somehow amplified by the series of small passages through the rotting door.

"Run!" Sarah shouted.

"Where!?" Satou glared.

AT THE PROFESSER'S HOUSE

"He's gone off and gotten himself into trouble again now hasn't he?" Ai shook her head as she flipped open her cell phone to see Takagi's S.O.S. message.

AT TAKAGI'S APARTMENT

"Listen," The burly man commonly referred to as vodka kneeled down next to Takagi after breaking the door open. "If you give me the girl, then maybe I'll let you go!"

Takagi grabbed Sarah and held her close whispered comforting words in her ear. He leaned close and kissed her for what might be the last time. He stood up to match Vodka and stated clearly in English "No FUCKING way!"


	8. Chapter 8: Freakin' Dreams

Chapter 8: Freaking Dreams

TAKAGI'S APARTMENT

A single tear rolled off of officer Satou's chin as she followed Chiba out onto the fire escape. She couldn't help but wonder if that was the real secret. Takagi couldn't possibly love her when faced with a girl like that. She didn't find her very pretty but that could have been out of sheer jealousy.

"Don't worry!" Chiba smiled that awkward smile of his at Satou. "They're not dating or anything like that!"

"Then why such a strong attachment to her?" Satou gasped as she slipped and slid down half a flight of stairs.

"Because…" Chiba trailed off as he pulled Satou back up on her feet. "I'm not supposed to say, sorry."

"Really," Satou glared at him, "Is it really that important?"

"Well not that particular thing," Chiba looked toward the ground, "But that one particular thing would lead through a series of secrets that would lead to 'his big secret' so I really can't tell you anything"

Satou raised an eyebrow, "So he's hiding a shit ton of things from me and this was just the tip of the iceberg?"

"Yeah," Chiba smiled weakly."

"Lovely," Satou rolled her eyes as she jumped the last few steps and landed safely on the ground.

"So…" Chiba said after several moments of awkward silence. "Just go home and go to bed and I promise when you wake up, none of this will be real and you'll go back to your regular old boring life"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Satou laughed. "You expect me to believe this was all a bad dream!?"

"Well people generally believe the truth so… yeah, yeah I did" Chiba shrugged.

"Whatever," Satou rolled her eyes and turned for home.

POLICE STATION; THE NEXT DAY

"Ah!" Takagi stood up, "Good afternoon Officer Satou"

Satou raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Where's Sarah?"

"Who?" Takagi looked utterly baffled. "Are you feeling okay?"

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to ask someone who Isn't going to lie!" Satou turned and walked from Takagi to the inspector. "Where's Sarah? Is she not working today?"

"Umm…" The inspector paused for a few moments before saying, "No one named Sarah works here presently or has ever worked here in the past, I don't even know anyone by the name of Sarah"

"But she was here yesterday where how could-" Satou thought to Chiba warning her that the day before had been completely fabricated. Satou sighed, "Freaking dreams man"


End file.
